Early Morning Fun
by ARandomFan91
Summary: Kurt is dreaming about Blaine. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem... except that he is currently sleeping in a bed with Blaine, who doesn't know that Kurt's in love with him. What will happen when Kurt puts the moves on Blaine in his sleep? AU.


Blaine woke up to a light nibbling on his earlobe.

WOAH. WAIT. HOLD UP!

Light nibbling on his earlobe? What the fuck was going on?

Oh, but that's right. He and Kurt had a movie marathon the night before, and must have fallen asleep.

BUT WAIT! THAT STILL DOESN'T EXPLAIN THE FUCKING NIBBLING OF THE EARLOBE.

And oh... ohh did that feel good.

No. Bad Blaine. This is Kurt. Your best friend. Who you happen to be in love with. And he's asleep. You're practically taking adva- uhhh. Oh yeah... how the fuck did Kurt know how to do that with his tongue? Especially in his sleep! But damn did that feel good.

Kurt was teasing the shallow inside of Blaine's ear with his tongue, alternating licking and blowing cool air into Blaine's ear.

And fuck. Now Blaine was rock hard. Damnit, Kurt. Why do you have to be so fucking sexy?

I should really wake him up now and... oh no. Now Kurt's grinding onto my leg. And he's hard. And BIG. Like, fucking HUGE. How is it possible that he's that big when the rest of him is so petite?

So now they're both hard. In bed. Together. With Kurt wrapped around Blaine, grinding into his leg, lapping away at his ear.

Blaine couldn't help but let out a moan. And wait... why did it all stop? Oh shit... Kurt's awake.

"Ohmygod! Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod I am soooo sorry! Shit! I mean... uh... ummmm...SHIT! I'm leaving. I'm sorry... I-"

"Kurt. Kurt... just, hold on."

"I'm sorry. This is just so awkward and I can't believe I was doing that to you, and I'm so embarrassed and I just need to go..."

"Kurt. Would you just listen to me for a second?"

But Kurt wasn't having it. He just wouldn't listen. So Blaine did the only thing he knew of to get Kurt to shut up. He ground his hard cock into Kurts. And yeah, that got him to shut up.

"Oh my god... is that? Are you?"

"Yeah, Kurt. I'm hard. You did that to me. I want you too."

Kurt was speechless. And fuck. Blaine started to panic. What if Kurt didn't actually want Blaine. What if Kurt was dreaming about someone else and Blaine just happened to be there, at Kurt's disposal. What if-

Blaine's thoughts and worries were cut off by Kurt's lips on his.

Blaine couldn't believe this was happening. His mouth fell open in shock, which Kurt took advantage of, shoving his tongue into Blaine's mouth, and yep. This was actually happening. Blaine hungrily responded.

"Mmmm, Blaine. I've wanted this for so long. Wanted you for so long" Kurt said in between heated kisses, grinding himself down onto Blaine's hard cock.

"Me too, baby. Me too."

Kurt reached down and pulled his shirt off, then grabbed Blaine's shirt, ripped it off, and threw it on the floor next to his own discarded shirt.

Blaine pulled Kurt back down on top of him by the back of the neck, smashing their lips together in a kiss full of passion, teeth, and tongue. Blaine flipped them over so that he was on top without disconnecting their lips.

Blaine pulled away, placing open mouthed kisses onto Kurt's neck, nipping as he slowly made his way down to Kurt's chest, biting his nipple and licking lines up and down his torso, retracing his path by blowing cold air onto Kurt's body.

"FUCK!", Kurt exclaimed, as his hips jerked up into Blaine's, and oh yeah... Blaine liked that reaction. He ground his hips down hard into Kurt's, both gasping silently as their cocks rubbed against each other through their jeans.

They began to find a rhythm, grinding into one another, kissing each other deeply and desperately, tongues fighting for dominance.

Right when Blaine began to feel his stomach tighten, ready to cum, Kurt pulled away, stilling his hips. Blaine gave him a look crossed between confusion and frustration.

"So help me god, Blaine, I will not cum in these jeans. They're designer."

Blaine smirked. That was his Kurt, alright. HIS Kurt.

Blaine sighed, then shimmied his way down the bed, making sure to rub against Kurt the whole way down. He carefully unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans, then pulled them down Kurt's legs, making sure to fold them carefully before setting them gently on the floor next to the bed. It was only then that he realized all of Kurt was right in front of him. Completely naked.

"Commando? You were commando this whole time?"

"Blaine... you saw how tight those jeans were. As if there was space for underwear in there..."

That was it. Blaine had had it. He could take no more. He leaned down and took all of Kurt in his mouth, with no warning to the countertenor.

Speaker of countertenor, the yelp Kurt let out at Blaine's action was at a level no man should be able to pull off, but, strangely enough, was extremely sexy on Kurt, causing Blaine to double his efforts on Kurt's delicious cock.

"Ohmygod, BLAINE! YES! More! Yes! Yes, Blaine!"

Blaine's cheeks were hollowed in from the amount of suction he was using on Kurt's cock, trying to take in as much of it as he could without gagging. Like he said, Kurt was HUGE. What Blaine couldn't fit in his mouth, he stroked with his hand, making sure that this would feel wonderful for Kurt. From the sounds Kurt was emitting, Blaine felt pretty confident that he was doing alright for his first time.

Blaine pulled off of Kurt's cock, and began licking the slit, teasing Kurt by running his tongue up and down the cock, without actually taking it in.

"Blaine! Please, Blaine. PLEASE!"

Kurt couldn't resist the younger boy's begging, so he once again took Kurt's cock into his mouth, relaxing his throat to take it all the way in, moaning around him at the delightful taste.

The vibrations caused by Blaine's moaning ran up Kurt's body, the sensation too much, causing Kurt to let out a yell and release with a shudder into the older boy's mouth.

Blaine eagerly lapped at the liquid, drinking it down like a thirsty man in a desert. Once Kurt was spent, and his softening cock began to become too sensitive, Blaine reluctantly released it from his mouth, pressing a soft kiss to the tip before slithering his way back up the bed to meet Kurt in a sweet kiss.

Kurt could taste himself in Blaine's mouth, and yeah, ok, that was pretty hot. It was then that Kurt felt Blaine's hard erection against his leg. Oh, right. Blaine was hard too. He should do something about that.

But Kurt was quickly fading in exhaustion, and Blaine knew it.

Kurt made to flip them over again so that he would be on top, but Blaine stopped him.

"No. It's ok. Let's just go back to sleep."

"But Blaine.. you're still hard. It's not fair to you. I mean, I'm the one who woke you up like that... the least I can do is finish the job."

Blaine tilted his head up and softly kissed... his boyfriend? They could sort out details later.

"Really. It's fine. I just want to be with you right now. Just want to hold you as we fall asleep. You can return the favor later, ok?"

Blaine glanced over at the young boy, only to see that he had already fallen asleep. He smiled to himself as he quickly drifted away into dreams filled with Kurt.

* * *

><p>"Mmmmm. Yeah, that feels good" Blaine murmured, groggily waking up from his nap.<p>

Wait... that felt REALLY good. What the fuck was up with the tingling he felt in his stomach. And why was there so much warmth surrounding his cock right now?

Now Blaine was completely awake, jerking up in bed, looking down at the countertenor resting between Blaine's legs, eagerly taking Blaine into his mouth.

"Holy fuck, Kurt... please tell me you aren't doing this in your sleep again."

Kurt released Blaine from his mouth, but only long enough to say, in a rough voice, with a wink, "don't worry. I'm awake this time." Then he quickly went back to taking care of Blaine.

Who knew how long Kurt had been at it, but Blaine was close, so he guessed it had at least been a few minutes.

Kurt gently brushed his teeth along Blaine's cock, and then it was over just as quickly as it began. Blaine shouted out as he came down Kurt's throat. Some of the liquid dribbled out of Kurt's mouth, and Blaine hungrily reached a hand up behind Kurt's neck, pulling him down into a passionate kiss, licking the cum off from around his lips.

When the boys finally had to come up for air, all they could do was smile at one another.

"Well...", Blaine finally managed to say, after catching his break and coming down from his high. "I DEFINITELY wouldn't mind waking up like that more often."

Kurt giggled.

"I'm glad. Because you better get used to it."

"I love you, Kurt."

Kurt blushed. After all that had happened between the two, those three simple words were what made him blush. Blaine couldn't help but laugh at the irony.

"I love you too, Blaine."

And then the two went back to kissing, content to just lay in bed with one another all day, exploring each others bodies and showing their love for one another.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **OMG. So, that was my first time writing smut. Please don't hate me. I would love some reviews, letting me know what you thought of it, though. Feel free to be brutally honest.

Also, if you liked it, I'm moonshoespotterstarkid on tumblr. I'd love for you to follow me. If you hated it... feel free to ignore that previous sentence.

I don't own Glee, Kurt, or Blaine.


End file.
